Asura (Asura's Wrath)
Summary Asura '(アスラ, ''Asura) is the main protagonist and titular character of the action beat 'em up game Asura's Wrath. He was one of The Seven Deities. His Mantra Affinity is Wrath. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 6-A | 5-B | 5-B, possibly 5-A | Low 4-C | 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Asura Origin: Asura's Wrath Gender: Male Age: More than 12,000 years Classification: Demigod, Former Guardian General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Flight, able to ignore any non lethal wounds, Regeneration (at least Mid-Low), Immortality (type 1), able to grow extra arms in combat and power up his stats, energy blasts, can survive in space, has various forms where his stats increase dramatically. Attack Potency: At least Continent level | Planet level | At least Planet level, possibly Large Planet level '''| '''Small Star level | Multi-Solar System level (on par with Chakravartin's Golden Form, destroyed multiple planets and stars with casual attacks) | At least Multi-Solar System level Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic+, FTL combat and reaction speed | Sub-Relativistic+ with''' FTL combat and reaction speed | '''Sub-Relativistic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed |''' Massively FTL+''' (crossed the distance between Gaea and the center of the Milk Way Galaxy in minutes, which the distance is 26,000 light years) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class M (can lift Gohma Lashers and throw them good distances) | Class T (can toss Vajra Wyzen hundreds of meters and send him into space) | Class T | At least Class T, likely Class P (much stronger than before) |''' Class Y''' (is bigger than the Earth in his Destructor Form, also stopped a laser beam from Chakravartin that destroyed two planets in the way with his bare hands) | Class Y Striking Strength: Class YJ | Class XKJ | Class XKJ | At least Class XMJ, likely higher (stronger than Sakra Devanam Indra Deus) | Class XPJ | At least Class XPJ Durability: At least Continent level | Planet level | At least''' Planet level', possibly '''Large Planet level' | Small Star level | Multi-Solar System level (tanked an energy blast attack from Chakravartin's golden form) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Creator Form Chakravartin hurt his hand when punching his face) Stamina: Inhuman levels Range: At least Stellar Standard Equipment: His four extra arms Intelligence: Average, but a very skilled combatant Weaknesses: Has issues with anger management Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rapid Fire: Releases a barrage of energy blasts. Lock-on Fire: Releases energy blasts that home in and follow the target. Unlimited Mode: A power up that increases Asura's strength and makes him invincible for a limited amount of time. "Burst": Releases a random, "Unique" attack, which varies depending on the situation and person. Key: Vajra Form | Six Armed Vajra Form | Berserker Form | Mantra Form | Destructor Form/'Six Armed Mantra Form' | Full Powered "Unlimited" Form Gallery File:Mantra Asura.png|Mantra Asura File:Asura's Wrath SS 9.jpg|Vajra Asura File:Asura's Wrath 10.jpeg|Wrath Asura File:Asura The Destructor.png|Destructor Asura Others Notable Victories: Kratos (God Of War) Kratos Profile Worldbreaker Hulk (Marvel Comics) Hulk Profile Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Wonder Woman Profile Red Hulk (Marvel Comics) Red Hulk Profile Godzilla Godzilla Profile Notable Losses: Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Pegasus Seiya Profile Shulk (Xenoblade) Shulk Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Game Characters Category:Demigods Category:Capcom Category:Berserkers Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Martial Artists